


Talen and Nikita

by TigerNightCat



Category: Era of the Envoy (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNightCat/pseuds/TigerNightCat
Summary: Just a short and sweet interaction between Talen and their older brother, Nikita





	Talen and Nikita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zulu_Victor - ZVA (vannja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/gifts).



"Nikiiiiiii!" The nickname was drawn out into multiple syllables as only a ten year old could. "Jojo and Nisiikaan are fighting again." Talen ran into the room and tattled on their friends to their older brother, Nikita.

"Oh? And what did Stjefek do this time, Bibii Tani?" Nikita asked amusedly. He picked up Talen and held them on their hip. The 25 year old held his younger sibling easily, but bibii was getting taller each time he saw them. Nikita wouldn't be surprised if Talen grew taller than him in only a few more years.

"Nisjenh! Don't call me that! I'm not a bibii anymore." Talen whined, wrapping their arms around their brother's neck.

"You'll always be my Bibii Tani no matter how big you get." Nikita booped Talen's nose with a finger. "So what did Jojo do to Stjefek this time?"

Talen giggled and covered their nose with a hand. "Jojo kept taking parts of Nisiikaan's dream when he needed them. He took the stairs when walking so he fell and the fork when eating. His hand went right into his food!"

Nikita tried to hide a smile. Jojo and Stjefek didn't quite see eye to eye on much and since Jojo had magic on their side? Well Stjefek tended to be a target for dream pranks when the spirit was bored. "And did you tell Jojo to stop doing that? Or did you just watch him pick on Stjefek?" Nikita asked admonishingly. 

Talen had the grace to look a bit sheepish. "I told him to stop after watching. I didn't help Jojo though! Nisiikaan figured it out and chased Jojo through his dream until he woke up."

Nikita sighed and hugged his youngest sibling tight. "You are such a handful. Let's go see what your brothers are up to. I found some dragon nestlings nearby. Want to go see them? We might even get Matzka to make us some snacks for the trip if you ask nice enough."

Talen bounced happily in their nisjenh's arms and squealed happily. They couldn't wait to see little dragons. Matzka's snacks were the best and maybe their brothers would let them bring one home this time if they asked nice enough. It was always worth the chance if they said yes. Today was turning out to be a super fun day.


End file.
